How To Play A Player
by TheQueenOfNerds
Summary: Kim Crawford had to learn the hard way that perfection was not reality. Falling for bad boy Jack Brewer was one mistake but trying change and alter him was a bigger one. Jack used Kim. Like every other girl he claimed to 'love'. But Kim is no pushover, and she has a plan of her own. Will she be able to fulfil it without taking a major detour? Or will Jack play her all over again?
1. Chapter 1: The Player

**How to Play A Player**

* * *

Kim's P.O.V

* * *

I woke up to the sun blaring in my eyes as I rubbed them fiercely. I leaped out of bed precisely one minute before the alarm had began beeping. Woah. I walked over to the second bed in my room and starting shaking my best friend _fiercely_

"GRACIE WAKE UP" I screamed

"Kim, if you are still crying over what happened in '_Allegiant_' don't ask me! I only read Justin Bieber Fanfiction!" She screamed

Meet my best friend Grace. She is my polar opposite. We have literally nothing in common but we are best friends. And trust me; we are nowhere near alike.

But the biggest difference between me and her is:

She believes that I can't marry Tobias Eaton _and_ Augustus Waters **_BUT I CAN_**! -plus she can't be in love with Justin Bieber. See polar opposites. But that's the funny bit. I love her like my sister and we are inseparable.

"Oh shit today is-" she started

"Yeah it is" I interrupted

"Okay well...I KNOW!" She screamed

"Look no plans, I just wanted to you know; stay in the library re-_reading_ Allegiant" I said

"Look. Kim, you don't want to start crying in the library. That book gets you crying every time" Grace said

"I've only read it once" I argued

"Yeah, well your going to cry anyway" she said

What are we talking about? Yeah. It's been a year since everything happened. Still vague? I was played. There was this boy Jack Brewer. He flirts with every girl possible and he started with me. I thought it was just something he does with all the girls. But the problem was he used me especially. Everybody told me I changed him. He hadn't flirted with a girl when he was with me. He made me think he liked me. When I got my new phone (broke the other one) he made sure to be the first contact. He asked me to be his valentines, which was sweet because I had never had one before. He took me to a play with three other couples making it feel like a date and so much more. Making me like him and the one day boom! He texted me that he has no feelings for me whatsoever. Since then we hadn't texted and he began making fun of me saying nerd every time I walked passed. I hadn't spoke to him since

"Then what's your plan?!" I asked

"Just do me a favour and listen to this song" she said

"Okay?" I asked

She turned on her phone and started typing something on YouTube. This girl can be all _kinds_ of weird and trust me when I say this.

_[Verse 1]_

_Rule number one, is that you gotta have fun,_

_But baby when you're done, you gotta be the first to run_

_Rule number two, just don't get attached to, _

_Somebody you could lose_

_So le-let me tell you_

_[Chorus]_

_This is how to be a heartbreaker_

_Boys they like a little danger_

_We'll get him falling for a stranger, a player_

_Singing I lo-lo-love you_

_How to be a heartbreaker_

_Boys they like the look of danger_

_We'll get him falling for a stranger, a player_

_Singing I lo-lo-love you_

_At least I think I do!_

_Cause I lo-lo-lo-love you._

_[Verse 2]_

_Rule number three, wear your heart on your cheek_

_But never on your sleeve, unless you wanna taste defeat_

_Rule number four, gotta be looking pure_

_Kiss him goodbye at the door and leave him wanting more-more_

_[Chorus]_

_This is how to be a heartbreaker_

_Boys they like a little danger_

_We'll get him falling for a stranger, a player_

_Singing I lo-lo-love you_

_How to be a heartbreaker_

_Boys they like the look of danger_

_We'll get him falling for a stranger, a player_

_Singing I lo-lo-love you_

_At least I think I do!_

_Cause I lo-lo-lo-love you._

_[Bridge]_

_Girls, we do, whatever it will take_

_Cause girls don't want, we don't want our hearts to break_

_In two, so it's better to be fake_

_Can't risk losing in love again babe._

_[Chorus]_

_This is how to be a heartbreaker_

_Boys they like a little danger_

_We'll get him falling for a stranger, a player_

_Singing I lo-lo-love you_

_How to be a heartbreaker_

_Boys they like the look of danger_

_We'll get him falling for a stranger, a player_

_Singing I lo-lo-love you_

_Cause I lo-lo-lo-love you._

_At least I think I do!_

"I like the song, but why am I _listening_ to this?" I asked

She lifted her eyebrow and stared "Kim! You **break** his heart!"She screeched

"Um, how smart-ass? He barely even looks at me anymore" I said "and when he does he calls me nerd or midget"

I'm not short. But it does seem like it when you compare me to the other giraffes in my school. I think Grace is actually a few inches taller than me and Jack is about two inches taller than Grace so there's not much difference but he calls me that anyway

"Make him want you again" she said

"How Grace?!" I asked. He doesn't even notice me anymore

"Follow the steps in that song" she said like it was the most obvious thing in the world

"That makes sense(!)" I replied sarcastically

"Come on, go grab a notepad or something" she said

I opened the draws to the study desk and pulled out my new purple notepad.

"Okay, write **Rule 1, Dress sexy**" she said as I jotted it down

"I'm not wearing anything that reveals skin" I said

"Stop being a nun Kimmy" she said

"Whatever Gracie" I replied

"**Rule 2: Flirt with other guys in front of him**" she continued

"Flirt with who?!" I asked

"I dunno, Isaac, Jeremy, Brody, Brett?" She asked

"Whatever! Rule number three?" I continued

"Someone's eager" she teased as I pushed her gently

"**Rule number three. Just as he starts talking to you Ignore him**. If you want to play Jack, you have to get his attention. Do you get his attention by fawning all over him, running your hands through this hair, and telling him how hot he is? Absolutely not. To ruin Jack, you have to start off by completely ignoring him; be an ice queen if you have to. If he walks into a room and tries to charm the girls in the room, look away, stare at your book, or barely say hi before you check your phone and disappear into the girls bathroom" she says

"Woah, slow down!" I said

"Just write Rule 3: Ignore!" She said

"Okay" I replied

"**Rule 4: Have fun with your girls.** Now that you've got his attention and have shown some minimal interest in him, you need to remind him that you have better things to do than to be with him. Let him see you having a good time with your us lot by laughing it up with them, hitting up the dance floor with them, or just having a general good time without him."

"Okay, Rule 4; girl time" I repeated

"Yes; **Rule 5 Flirt a little bit**. Once you've acknowledged Brewer the only way to crush him is to mostly ignore him with your girlfriends and other guys in your life, it's time to reel him back in again. After you think you've driven him crazy enough, it's time to have a quick, flirtatious conversation where you let him fawn all over you and show him that you may be interested." She said

"So it's ok to flirt?" I asked confused

"Yes! But not at he start; later on" she replied

"I get it!" I said

**Rule 6: Be mysterious**. Now that you've played hard to get, it's time to continue to be elusive while making Brewer want you. The first thing you should do to make him really want you is to be mysterious. Don't open up too much or talk about your past, your hopes for the future, or your biggest fears. Instead, make him guess what's really on your mind and speak in hints and innuendos instead of being honest." She said

"Your freaking turning me into Alison DiLaurentis" I said referring to Pretty Little Liars

"And how many guys did she play?" She asked

"Fine. You win" I said

"**Rule 7: Limit your communication**. He's used to girls who text or call hi, all the time and don't give them any time to themselves. Well, that's where you'll _diverge_ from the pack." She started

"YOU SAID **_DIVERGE_** I LOVE YOU" I screamed (I kinda love _Divergent_)

"Whatever Kim. You can call him or text him once in a while, but let him do the majority of the communicating. If he reaches out to you, don't respond right away like you have nothing better to do than to sit by the phone and wait for his call." She said

"So, I don't pick up when he calls?" I asked

"Well... I guess you can. But you should sound bored. Oh and always make sure that YOU end the conversation" she said

"Okay. End the conversation" I said as I wrote

"**Rule 8: Maintain your independence**. Maintaining your independence is a larger part of limiting your communication. You should have your own busy life, your own friends, and even some other guys to date while you're seeing the player. Don't make your schedule revolve around his; make him shift his plans around to see you." She warned

"What? I don't get it" I said.

"Always resolve around to girl time. Don't let him pay for your dinner, movies, food anything. YOU PAY KIM" she reminded

"Okay! I'll pay sheesh!" I said

"**Rule 9: Don't be jealous**. If you really want to drive Jack crazy, then you should show no signs of caring if you see him with another woman or if he gets a text from another girl. Jack thrives from having multiple girls fight over him, or from the rush of trying to juggle a few girls without any of them knowing. If you act like you couldn't care less if he sees another girl, he'll only want to make you more jealous." She said

"I'm not the jealous type Grace. You know that. I don't get jealous easily" I said, though I wrote it down anyway" I said

"I know. But you have to be careful either way. Anyway last rule. **Rule 10: End everything**. The way he did. If he really likes you, the way you liked him he'll get crushed. Don't make a big deal and don't take your own sweet time either. Don't say it like your upset and feel sorry. You have to say "sorry Jack. It's not working out; I don't see anything worth thinking about, in you. Bye" and that's how you break up ok?" She asked

"Okay. Be harsh. Be cruel. Feel no sympathy" I said. "When do we start?" I asked suddenly excited

"Today." And said

"Today? As in now? On the exact date he crushed me?" I asked

"If not today? Then when else?" She asked

"Fine" I sighed

"YAY!" She screamed before turning on Die In Your Arms Justin Bieber

"Okay first Makeup!" She sang

"No! NO NO NO NO!" I screamed

"GIRLS KEEP YOUR VOICES DOWN" my mom screamed

"SORRY MOM LOVE YOU!" I screamed back

She only uses the basics on me; concealer/foundation, mascara, a tiny bit of eyeliner, and a fresh, natural color of eye shadow. She finished off the look with a swipe of pale pink lip gloss

"And you are done. But your not allowed to look yet" she said

"You put _so much_ foundation!" I whined

"Kim, I didn't out any on you. You have flawless skin. I put blush!" She corrected

"Oh" I replied

"Okay: next the hair. Should I do it like Ariana's?" She asked

"You know me too well" I said smiling

She first started by washing my hair but was careful not to ruin the makeup. She should be a beautician one day real talk. She washed it and dried it with my hair dyer, knowing that my hair is naturally pin straight it looks like I straightened it with a freaking iron! She parted my hair at the same side as Ariana's to make it look like I had her bangs. Using a pointy comb handle she traced a horizontal line on the back of my head. Then she clip the top part up on my head with a big hair clip. Leaving the bottom part of my hair down. She began curling my hair with her curling iron making it perfect and bouncy like Ariana's which she did amazingly. She took the part that was clipped up and tied it properly with a hairband. She then began curling that too, making it a half up/half down ponytail. After that she hair sprayed the hair and left it to harden.

"Okay outfit time!" She screeched

"May The Lord help me" I prayed. Since when was I so religious?

"Come on you nun" she teased

"Stop calling me a nun" I snapped as a joke

"Whatever." She replied

She began throwing some of the clothes she had bought me weeks ago (needless to say they weren't worn -ever) on the bed

"How about this?" She asked holding up. Crop top that showed my entire stomach

"How about no!" I said

"Okay these?" She asked holding up a pair of shorts

"They look two sizes too small" I piped

"Okay. Fine your wearing this" she said holding up a Black Sleeveless Sweetheart Neck Waffle Skater Dress

"Don't I get a say?" I asked even though I didn't mind the dress -well compared to everything else she showed me

"Nope your too picky!" She said

She also threw Black Multi Strap Open Toe Heels.

"How am I going to walk in these?!" I asked

"Your a smart girl, you'll figure it out" she said

"We have just about enough time to have breakfast and leave" I said

She also rummaged my wardrobe to find my Paul's boutique holly quilted tianze black bag that my older sister had gifted me for Christmas. Either she was being really nice for buying me a beautiful handbag or she was being mean by buying me something that I would never wear.

"Kim, Grace come down so you can eat breakfast" My Older sister Poppy said

"Coming" I said before holding my purse like Kelsey (Jerry's girlfriend, queen of the clique) would hold it.

We both ran downstairs; well... Grace ran I limped. When I got downstairs I walked into the kitchen and dived for the last piece of toast on the counter

"Woah Kim. You dressing like a goth on purpose? -Or are you attending a funeral?" My older sister Poppy mocked.

"Ha ha. Very funny" I replied sarcastically

"I'd like to think I am" she said egotistically

"Stop being mean Poppy. Kim Hun you look beautiful. But why the suddenly outfit change?" She questioned

"No reason" I said quickly

"It's been a year hasn't it?" Poppy asked

"Yup" Grace said from the Back

"Okay out out out ladies you will miss your rides" mom said

"Well Poppy's going to miss her ride with Uriah. Me and Grace are walking with Rosie, Bella and Ruby " I said. Her boyfriend Uriah drives her to school every morning. Whilst I usually walk with some if my closest friends Bella, Ruby and Rosie.

"Shut up. You love Uriah!" Poppy accused

"I love his _name_!" I called as she left. She knew his name was one of my favourite Divergent Characters. Right after Tobias, Tris, Christina and Zeke. Ugh I need to stop thinking about Divergent because if I do. I'm going to cry..._again_.

"Okay mom we need to leave" I said as I kissed her cheek

"Bye Miss Crawford" Grace said as she hugged my mom

"Bye sweetheart. And remember as long as your parents are on a business trip you are welcome here." My mom said handing us both money

"Oh no Miss Crawford I can't" Grace said

"Take it, beautiful. How are you going to eat lunch?" Mom asked.

"Thank you." Grace said as she kissed her cheek and left with me. My mom treats Grace like a second daughter and I love their relationship. That's why Grace is like my sister.

We both walked out to see Ruby on her way to pick us up. We both ran to her and have her a massive hug as she returned it.

"I FINISHED ALLEGIANT!" I screeched to my fellow nerdy girl friend

"NO WAY! Did you cry. Were you expecting it? What chapter did you cry. DO YOU WANT TO READ IT AGAIN?!" She asked

"For gods sake!" Grace screamed

"YES. NO. 50. AND YES!" I answered

"Please say something about her face! Or her outfit! OR HER SHOES!" Grace screamed in exasperation

"OH MY GOD KIM! You look AMAZING!" She squealed. Yup and she's gone.

"Thanks" I said quietly

We picked up Rosie then Bella and walked to school as a 5. When I walked in. I froze.

"Woah is that?" I heard some say

"Yeah that's Crawford"

"Holy..."

"She looks..."

And they were all accompanied by wolf whistles. Yup. And I want officially want to change. But as soon as I made a turn I caught someone's eye. Jack Brewers. He looked at me for a moment completely ignoring what the other person next to him was talking about as he looked me up and down. I think rule one is actually working and it's time for rule two.

Almost as if it were on cue, Brody Carlson began walking up to me

"Hey Kim. We haven't spoken in forever" Brody said I looked behind him to see Grace secretly pointing at Jack. I turned my head a little bit to see Jack staring. Fists clenched.

"Yeah I know it's been ages" I said

"You look amazing by the way" he said taking a step forward as his hands went around my waist. I tried to push him off whilst saying

"Thanks but I gotta get to class"

"But class doesn't start for another 7 minutes" he replied his hands moving lower and lower

"Um, Brody. I need to" I started

"Come on babe; you know you want this" he said

"Stop" I tried to say. I looked for Grace, Ruby anyone but they had left.

"She said stop" I heard a familiar voice. I turned my head to see Jack standing there fists clenched as I suddenly felt Brody's hand drop

"Whatever dude" Brody said, fearfully, but his voice strong and steady at the same time. He left after looking at Jack's fists. Hmm, I guess rule number two failed miserably. But rule number three is still available

"Thanks" I muttered quietly whilst trying to walk past. This wasn't even part of rule three I just wanted to escape the awkward. But he stepped in front of me before I could walk away

"You want me to walk you to class? You know just in case somebody does something else?" He asked scratching the back of his head

"I'm ok. I can take care of myself" I said as I pushed passed him and walked to class. This is going to be a excruciatingly long and painful process


	2. Chapter 2: The Characters

**The Characters:**

**So my stories going to contain a few more characters than other stories. So I wrote this to clear the characters for future references. **

**Girls:**

Kim Crawford (Main)

Grace (best friend)

Julie (Half Nerd couple)

Kelsey (kind of on and off relationship with Kim)

Rosie (Very close to Kim)

Bella (Rosie's best friend)

Ruby (Kim's second closest friend)

Mia (ENEMY)

Camila (ENEMY)

**Boys:**

Jack Brewer (Main)

Jerry (Kelsey's Boyfriend)

Milton (Julie's Boyfriend)

Justin (Has a massive crush of Grace)

Adam (Likes Rosie -her boy best friend-)


	3. Chapter 3: The Singing

Kim's P.O.V

I walked into my English classroom and sat next to my arch nemesis Mia Delores and grab my book. What they do on Monday morning is make us kids do silent reading for the hour. Some people in my class aren't the most...articulate. I saw her already in her seat throwing a tantrum about some stupid thing. She looked at me and looked away. She's a bit of a confusing person. I honestly hate her because she made Grace cry and _nobody_ makes Grace cry; because she never _does_. I hate her and I sometimes feel like she should do the same to me but she just ignores me. But then sometimes she's subtly complimenting me. For example: I am left handed. She's a pretty smart girl considering we're both in top set for maths and science. But I'm a lot smarter (not bragging or anything). When she figured out what hand I wrote with she announced that 'she wants to be left handed because all left handed girls are incredibly smart'. However other times I feel like she's just talking about me behind my back. This is why I dislike her greatly.

I grabbed my book 'The Fault In Our Stars' and began reading. I had bought it from Amazon the other day and I am so excited to begin reading. I don't know what happens in the end but I've been told repeatedly that I'm going to cry nonetheless. I read the first three chapters in a matter of five minutes and I felt Mia watch over my shoulders. I didn't really bother brushing her off. I continued reading skipping through the pages as I skimmed the book. I stopped when I saw Jack Brewer walk out the door and try and impress most of the girls in the class.

"Mr. Brewer care explaining why your so late?" Our teacher asked

"Just taking care of someone who doesn't respect girls" He said looking me in the eye. All the other girls started whispering and gossiping about how 'sweet and sentimental' he is. _Bullshit_.

I felt him looking at me and I knew he wanted me to look back. I quickly snuck him a glance and saw the relief in his eyes but I almost immediately looked down at my book.

"Hey Mia, do you think I could sit here for today?" He asked Mia

"Whatever" she said getting up. I felt him sit next to me and I began continuing rule three.

I slowly raised me hand and caught the eye of the teacher. "Can I sit next to Grace?" I asked as she nodded

I picked up my bag and book and I sat next to Grace secretly fist bumping her. "Well done, even _I_ would want you" she said with a little wink as I smiled back. Completing rule three was awesome but I just felt a little glad that we weren't able to talk to about what happened in the hallway.

* * *

Both first and second period was excruciatingly slow. I wanted to die, it may have been due to the fact that I felt Jack stare at me...THE WHOLE TIME. Buy the bell finally went and I stormed out pulling Grace by the wrist.

"Dude _chill_" she screamed

"Chill?! He was _staring_ at me for two hours straight!" I whisper screamed

"So?" She asked obviously not understanding

"It was so uncomfortable. And it's _your_ fault" I stated accusingly

"How?" She asked picking at her nails

"You dressed me in this _outfit_" I stated

"Yeah? You look hot" she said plainly

"Hey Kim... Can we talk?" Said an all too familiar voice

"Um... I'm kinda having a private conversation with Grace sorry" I apologised half-heartedly

"It'll only take a few minutes, please?" He asked nervously

"She's got time. I gotta go talk to Ruby either way" she stated before leaving

"You got five minutes Brewer" I said coldly

"I wanna talk about what happened this morning" he said plainly

"What about it?" I questioned before fiddling with the strap of my dress "Brody was being a jerk, you saved me. If your tryna get a 'thank you' out of me. _Thanks_" I said trying to walk out, that is before he grabbed my wrist softly and pulled me towards him

"That's not what I was going to say. Your welcome by the way" he smirked before I softly chuckled. "I was going to say, you have to be careful around these guys; they see a change in a girl and they go after everything they can get"

"No offence but you sound like my mother. Plus, I know how guys in this grade think. Every _single_ one of them" I spat

"No Kim. _I'm_ not like that" he started

"Really? Coz I think your _worse_ than the guys. God. Your _such_ a hypocrite it's actually funny. You really think your different? Because yes; it's _so_ obvious a guy who's _not_ a jerk would **flirt** endlessly with a girl, then tell them they have **no feelings** what so ever for them, never **text or cal**l them again, **bully** them, and then be all freaking **overprotective** when she changes her clothes and gets attention from other **guys**" I said dangerously calmly, though my fists were clenched so hard my nails may have cut through my skin.

"Kim..." He said obviously speechless

"Oh and let's get this clear Jack. Yes I liked you. Okay? Is that what you wanted to hear? Because I did. But just because it's true doesn't mean you can go around treating me like your _property_. I have my own life. You don't get to make decisions for me anymore!" I said angrily before stomping off.

"Kim. I told you to be careful of the guys because I don't want to see you getting hurt" he called after me. I stopped and turned slowly walking back to him

"I don't think any boy can hurt me more than you did" I said pushing past him to get to the cafeteria to look for Grace.

* * *

I walked down the hall and inserted my headphones listening to Ariana Grande. I hummed along to the song "Almost Is Never Enough" before I opened the doors of the cafeteria. I wasn't really hungry, I was actually saving up for Grace's birthday which is three days before mine. And trust me, even though our birthdays are in June. I've been saving since last month. Her birthday present has to be amazing this year. Last year me and Grace were in Spain during our birthdays as a school residential. It was awesome with cake being served both days, but all we could get each other were a box of chocolates each. I know right...

"Kim!" I heard someone say interrupting my thoughts. It's Bella, Rosie's best friend

"Coming!" I said before walking towards them

"So, how did the chat go?" Grace asked

"Nothing, just talked about what happened in the morning" I stated before picking at my nails

"What happened this morning?" Ruby asked

"Oh, you guys weren't there. Brody-" I started

"Brody Carlson? Super hot senior?" Rose asked

"Yes that Brody, he kinda started being a jerk and Jack saved me" I continued

"Awww" Grace and Bella said in sync

"Not aww" I mumbled

"Then what happened?" Grace questioned obviously intrigued

"He warned me to stay away from the guys in this school" I chimed

"He has no say in that" Bella accused

"My point exactly" I concluded

"Then..?" Ruby asked

"Then I called him a hypocrite. And I yelled at him because he wasn't the one to tell me what to do" I said

"Okay, girls if you are finished your lunch you need to get out" a lady who works at the school asked. Basically there's going to be a new cafeteria here so this one is super tiny because it's temporary. So once we're done with food we have to go outside

"But it's raining so hard!" I complained

"Sorry dear" she said before we all walked out into the pouring rain

"My hair!" Grace screamed before running inside the actual building. We all followed her to see about 100 people inside the performance theatre. They were all clapping and singing. A man went up on stage

"Okay next up in Karaoke club is Nadia, give a hand to Nadia" he said before the backing track to Taylor Swift 'Safe and Sound' came on. Everyone began clapping as she sung.

"God Kim!" Grace said

"What?" I said trying to listen to Nadia

"You go sing! Your amazing at singing" she said

"Yeah!" Rosie agreed

"Should I?" I asked biting my lip

"YES!" They all screamed. The door opened and all I saw was Jack, Jerry, Jason and Adam walk in, hair drenched. I then saw Julie and Milton walk in hands tangled together.

"And I know the perfect song" I said. I walked up to the man who introduced Nadia

"Can I sing next?" I asked

"Of course. What your name?" He questioned

"Kim Crawford" I mentioned

"Song?" he asked

"Miss Moving On, Fifth Harmony" I declared smirking

"Okay, so let me find the karaoke version of it" he said

"It's ok, I know how to play it on guitar, I just need one; oh and a stool" I said

Nadia's solo was done and the entire theatre erupted into applause. She was REALLY good. She's about a year older than me and is so pretty, she's kind of like my music mentor; she had been taking care of me since I first came to school. She walked up to me

"You did great Nadia" I said smiling. She hugged me softly

"Thanks Kim. Go kill 'em" she stated. Again not bragging, but I know a little something something about music

"Okay, next is Kim Crawford" the man stated. He handed me a classic brown guitar and set down the stool.

I walked on stage with the applause that was given for me. I immediately caught the eye of Jack, he had guilt in them. Is at down adjusting the microphone to the perfect hight.

I began strumming the few familiar chords and began playing as I remembered

[Verse 1:]

I'm breakin' down

Gonna start from scratch

Shake it off like an etch-a-sketch

My lips are saying goodbye

My eyes are finally dry

I'm not the way that I used to be

I took the record off repeat

It killed me but I survived

And now I'm coming alive

[Chorus: x2]

I'll never be that girl again

No oh oh

My innocence is wearin' thin

But my heart is growing strong

So call me, call me, call me

[x2:]

Miss movin' on

Oh oh oh

[Verse 2:]

I broke the glass surrounded me (surrounded me)

I ain't the way you remember me (remember me)

I was such a good girl

So fragile but no more

I jumped the fence to the other side (the other side)

My whole world was electrified (electrified)

Now I'm no longer afraid

It's Independence Day (Independence Day)

[Chorus: x2]

I'll never be that girl again

No oh oh

My innocence is wearin' thin

But my heart is growing strong

So call me, call me, call me

Miss movin' on

[Verse 3:]

Everything is changing and I never wanna go back to the way it was (to the way it was)

I'm finding who I am and who I am from here and now is gonna be enough (is gonna be enough)

Is gonna be enough

[Chorus: x2]

I'll never be that girl again

No oh oh

My innocence is wearin' thin

But my heart is growing strong

So call me, call me, call me

Miss movin' on

Oh oh oh

Miss movin' on

(On and on and on and on and on)

[x4:]

Miss movin' on

Oh oh oh

Yeah, I'm movin' on

I finally finished and saw the clapping go off. I walked off the stage and instead of seeing the girls like I planned I bumped into something hard. Like a six pack.

"Ouch" I murmured before rubbing my forehead

"I know why you sang that song" He stated. Oh great, him again

"Yeah, it doesn't take a genius to figure it out" I bluntly stated

"Your a great singer" he said

"Seriously? I publicly humiliate you and you _compliment_ me?" I asked

"Well... I wouldn't call it publicly humiliating considering nobody knew who it was about" he said

"Yeah it's not like: Grace, Ruby, Bella, Rose, Julie, Milton, Jason, Jerry, Adam and Nadia know who it's about" I replied sarcastically

"It doesn't matter" he started "oh yeah, I play guitar too, I just don't sing"

"_Nice to know_" I replied yet again, sarcastically

"By the way. I'm pretty sure you made Mia's mouth drop open while you sang" he whispered

I giggled a little before groaning

"What? What's wrong?" He asked

"Stop making me laugh! I'm supposed to be mad at you!" I whined before exiting.


	4. Chapter 4: The Shopping

Kim's P.O.V

After lunch the skies had cleared up so well that you probably wouldn't find a droplet of water on the ground. And trust me, I was boiling. Wearing all black didn't help either. I just couldn't wait to go home and watch tv in a pair of leggings and a tank top with my mom and sister. I couldn't wait but where was I right now? In a car, driving. And not home if that's what your wondering. No, I'm driving to the mall. Why? Because me and my best friend are polar opposites.

"Grace? Shopping? Seriously?" I groaned

"Yes seriously Kim. Now shut up and get out the car" she ordered

I got out the car and she followed behind me to the mall. We both walked into the mall. Actually we didn't, I walked, Grace skipped. We entered some random store that consists of girl clothes at the front and guy clothes at the back. Grace skimmed the isles. Leaving me alone at the door

"Come on Kim. Please?" She begged

"Whatever Grace" I replied

I looked around trying search for something that I liked when I payed my eyes on a Pearl Puff Collar Dress. It was perfect. It was a sleeveless collar dress. It kind of looked like a oversized sheer blouse. The collar had little rhinestones on it and there was a bow belt that made it look amazing. I held it up against my chest, knowing I was a little skinnier than most girls in my grade so I needed to see if it would actually fit me. But before I did I walked to Grace for approval.

"What do you think?" I asked

"LOVE IT!" She screamed

"So approved?" I teased

"Uhm, APPROVED" she said

"You think I'd get Jack's attention!" I questioned

"I know you will" she replied "but first, shoes" she began searching the isles for some black heels. She came across these black pumps what were about five inches long and looked murderous.

"What do you have against my feet?" I groaned

"Shut up Kim. They're only six inches" she stated

"Six?! _Why_?!" I whined

"Stop being a dork and go try them on, I'm gonna go and look for more clothes" she ordered before walking off. I stepped into the the changing when I heard a familiar voice. I shrugged off my black dress and slipped off my shoes. I stared at my body in the reflection. I was wearing a plain black bra and underwear. I was a very boring character, yes I know. I had put my hair into a messy bun whilst I was in the car, and it began giving me a headache. I pulled out my little black crocodile clip and let my hair fall down my back. I slipped on the cream dress and noticed how short it was. Despite the fact that I was skinny, didn't mean I was short. Although I did seem it. It came just above mid thigh, and hugged my curves a little. I put on some denim shorts that clung to my body underneath. I didn't need anybody seeing anything. I let my hair cascade down my shoulders and I pulled on the pumps. I continued hearing the strangely familiar voices, it kind of sounded like Jack's voice. Oh god no. Please don't let him be here please don't. I mean I'm kind of trying to get my mind off him and he happens to appear at the same shop as me. For goodness sakes.

"Grace!" I called out. Within a minute I heard her reply

"Yes Kim" she asked.

"Is there anyone here, like Jack" I said barely above a whisper

"Kim, I can't hear you. Come out" she instructed "oh and by the way, I payed for your dress. You can now walk around in it"

"You didn't have to do that" I said

"My treat" she replied

"Doesn't this have like a alarm thing that needs taking off?" I asked

"Apparently not. Come out I wanna see how you look" she continued

I slowly walked out and looked around.

"You look beautiful!" She told me

"Thanks Grace" I said smiling

"What did you ask me?" She questioned

"I heard Jack, is he here?" I whispered

"Um... Look to your left" she replied

"Oh lord" I whispered. Jack was there with Milton, Jerry and Justin. They were talking and he hasn't seemed to notice me. I would make a break for it but just one problem. He's standing right at the entrance. I gathered my clothes and stuffed it into my handbag along with my shoes. It's remarkable what can fit in there.

"Can we like...leave?" I begged

"Relax Kim. I still wanna buy my clothes" she said

"Tryna impress Justin?" I teased

"Shut up" she blushed

"Come on. He's asked you out a countless amount of times. Why don't you say yes?" I asked

"Because Kimmy. He's exactly like Jack. He's a player. And I'm bound to get my heart broken" she replied patronising me.

"Whatever. I'm gonna try and go unnoticed" I replied

"Stay in the shop!" She ordered giving me a death glare

"I sincerely hate you" I groaned

"Uh huh, keep telling yourself that. Maybe one day someone will believe you" she answered

"Whatever Gracie"

"Kimmy."

I continued looking around in the shop. I had already bought a dress but I decided I needed more clothes. I had picked up black high waisted short shorts and a White Plain Lace Lapel Sleeveless Chiffon Blouse. I had also found some plain white lace flats. Finally, shoes that aren't willing to kill my feet. I wonder how Cinderella walked around. I then felt someone's hand on my waist, dangerously low. I was about to turn around and slap that person as hard as I could but I wasn't able to because someone grabbed my hand

"You look amazing Kim" Jack complimented

"Thanks. I care" I replied icily sarcastic.

"What are you doing here?" He asked

"Ice skating. What does it look like doofus?" I snapped.

"Woah. Chill Kimberly" he mocked

"Shut up Brewer" I growled. I don't know where my sudden anger towards him came from, but I was going at him full force.

"Just saying Kim. That dress makes you look beautiful" he said

I felt heat rush up to my cheeks as I smiled a little. A Little. "Thanks" I replied barely above a whisper. Okay maybe I wasn't annoyed with him...anymore.

"You're welcome. And by the way. When I asked what you were doing here, I meant to ask WHY you were here. You don't seem like the type to go shopping willingly" he stated

correctly I must add

"That's stereotypical to prior knowledge. Nonetheless correct" I said. Realising too late that what I had said was extremely nerdy. I was expecting him to mutter nerd. But all he did was chuckle.

"So why are you here?" I asked

"Grace" was all I had to say before he gave me an understanding look.

"I'm guessing the dress was also Grace's choice" he continued

"Actually, that was my choice" I said confidently

"Well, in that case, you have an amazing dress sense" he complimented

"This is coming from a guy who wears all black" I noted sarcastically

"You are the queen of sarcasm you know that" he accused

"It doesn't take long to figure the out" I replied, yet again, in a sarcastic voice

"You know Crawford" he began

"What Brewer?" I asked slightly mimicking him

"What would you do... If I did this" he asked as he snatched my phone from my hand and ran

"JACK BREWER I NEED MY PHONE!" I yelled as he was already out of the shop. He stopped and turned noticing I wasn't behind him chasing like he wanted me to

"Come on Crawford. Come and get it" he teased

"I'm wearing _six_ inch heels!" I shouted

"Yeah, and I'm wearing vans" he stated

"So?" I asked

"Oh I thought we were both mentioning useless points" he teased

I groaned before running after him in my murderous shoes. I began running, but it just looked like I was waddling and he cracked up laughing holding his stomach for support. He began laughing so hard that he looked as if he was going to fall over. Yes, fine I did look absolutely _ridiculous_ running in these heels. But his laugh was contagious so I began chuckling too. But as soon as he didn't notice I slipped off my shoes and ran full force at him. Thank god for the AstroTurf that was beneath my feet. The shoes continued dangling in my hands as I chased him as fast as I could. I have to admit, for a girl I'm actually pretty fast. Faster than most in my grade and maybe a few boys too. But Jack, he was maybe the fastest in the entire school. I wouldn't be surprised if he was. He darted into a familiar building. And as I entered I read what it said "Bobby Wasabi Martial Arts Academy". I followed him in although I wasn't sure whether I was welcome or not

"Damn. Your fast for a girl" he said panting out of breath

"Uh huh, now never underestimate me. _ever_" I ordered. He put his hands up in defence.

"Martial arts academy huh?" I continued

"Yup. Second degree black belt right here" he bragged

"I do karate too" I said. "Well... I used to. At the black dragons. But then I quit because I really hated Ty" I explained

"What were you? Yellow belt?" I asked in a teasing tone. All I did was nod

"Spar with me" I said

"No. I'm not going to fight a girl" he defended

"Come on" I begged

"Kim your wearing a dress!" He said looking for excuses

"I'm wearing shorts underneath" I said in a 'duh' tone.

"You sure? I really don't want to hurt you" he said eventually

"Yes. Brewer. Fight me" I challenged

We both walked to the matt. We weren't really expecting a sure outcome. Well Jack was. He was sure he was going to win. But I didn't know what would happen. Maybe I underestimated Brewer. And maybe I didn't. We began circling each other. I wanted Jack to go first but every time it looked as if he would punch or attack. He hesitated and withdrew his fist. I groaned loudly letting him know what I was getting irritated

Finally Jack threw a punch, I circled around it before kicking his arm up and twirling so the heel of my feet would hit Jack's stomach. Jack deflected my kick, he circled around me, his leg coming in a downward motion as he aimed for my hip. I ducked, punching off his leg and aiming a punch he caught. My arm circled, my feet left the ground as he attempted to flip me. My hands hit the mat, I pushed myself up and kicked at Jack's chest. He pushed off my feet, slapped off my arm, grasping my arm again he went behind me and flipped her. Ouch. That got me awake My feet hit his thighs and once again bounced off, I crouched my leg sliding under Jack's feet. He jumped, I threw a punch, which had hit him hard. I was superior now. Every time he threw a punch from then on I would block by doing something flexible and seemingly impossible for Jack to do. I finally had the upper hand when he tried to flip me but I spun around grabbed his shoulder and flipped him.

"Wow Kim. You are...wow" he said breathless

"Thanks" I said smirking.

"So really. What belt are you?" He asked

"Black. I'm also a second degree" I said trying not to brag.

"Wow" he said speechless

"I have that effect you know" I grinned

"What effect?" He asked clearly confused

"You know...making guys speechless" I said boasting

"Yeah sure" he replied sarcastically

"God. Grace is gonna kill me if I'm not in the shop" I groaned

"Then go back" he suggested

"Give my phone doofus" I mocked

"Umm...no" he replied

"Come on Jack. I ran. And I fought you" I whined

"Fine. See you in school Kimberly" he joked

"By Jackson" I replied mimicking him

After he gave my phone I left the shop I'm search for Grace. When I walked in I saw the clothes that I had dropped in the whole 'chasing Jack' process. I picked them back up and pulled my shoes on.

"Kim!" I heard Grace say

"What?!" I asked

"I found you this cute outfit" she squealed

Great. It was this floral bustier crop top and a plain black skater skirt. She also bought me some sheer tights and these floral pumps.

"What is it with you and making me look like a slut accompanied with killer shoes?" I asked moaning

"Come on! You'll look sexy. Ooh cute outfit" she said referring to the ones in my hand

She had two baskets full of clothes. I'm guessing one was hers and one was mine.

"Here's your basket" she said handing it to me. For goodness sakes. I out in the clothes I picked out and I saw what she chose for me. Various dresses blouses and shorts.

We both went to the till to finally check out

"You're making me poor Grace" I whined

"Oh it's fine. We've both got credit cards" she smiled. It's true. We both do but it's not like we're not wasting any money though.

When we finally got out we left the mall aiming for my house. Finally! This long day shall come to an end


	5. Chapter 5: The Car Ride

Kim's P.O.V

"Finally!" I screamed as I pushed my way past the door and dropped onto the sofa with all of my bags falling on top of me.

"Woah! Kim it's like you went shopping for the rest of the year!" Poppy exclaimed

"Wanna go upstairs and see how she looks in her shorts?" Grace asked

"She's got shorts?! I gotta see this!" Poppy said before dragging me upstairs

"Why?! I wanna SLEEP!" I whined

"Nope. Your coming up with us" Grace laughed

"Mom! Say something!" I exclaimed

"Yeah. Grace honey" mom said. Yes! Finally somebody on my side

"Yes Ms Crawford" Grace asked

"Take some pictures" she deviously smiled

"Will do miss Crawford. Now up!" She screamed

I trudged upstairs with the bag in my hands and collapsed on my bed. Poppy and Grace went through my clothes and picked the outfit Grace first showed me. The floral print bustier crop top, but this time she picked a denim skater skirt instead of a black one.

"Go on then!" Grace said throwing them at my face

I stomped angrily into the bathroom and put the top on. I kinda had no idea how to do it because it had some stupid shoe lace thingy at the back.

"Poppy! I need help!" I shouted

"Coming!" She replied before

walking into the bathroom

"Can you do the lace thingy?" I asked

"Sure" she started before tightening the lace. She tightened it so much that I found it hard to breath

"Can't. Breath. Please. Stop!" I said breathily

"Sorry. Here" she replied making it looser

"Now these as well!" She said putting the floral print 6 inch pumps on the ground

She left as I slipped on my skirt and stepped into the shoes. I tried walking out but I landed on my face.

"Ouuucchhhh" I groaned rubbing my forehead whilst still on the ground. Both Poppy and Grace ran in with worried looks on their faces

"What happened?!" Grace asked

"Your shoes tried to KILL me, is what happened!" I snapped

"HEY! Those shoes are beautiful!" Grace said with feign hurt

"Whatever. Help me get up!" I snapped

They both grabbed an arm each and lifted me up off the ground. I walked towards the room but stumbled on the way

"your mom wanted a picture so say cheese!" Grace said

I smiled with one hand on my hip trying to keep my feet steady and trying not to fall on my face.

"Aww Kimmy you look cute" Poppy said

"Shut up Poppy" I laughed

"This is going up on Instagram" Grace said

"No! I look like a whore with great shoes!" I shouted

"Too late...and uploaded" she said

"Can I change now?!" I begged

"Uh, no! We have an hour worth of clothes left!" Poppy said before

throwing me more clothes

"Do you guys hate me?" I groaned

They were silent for a while before saying "yep" almost simultaneously

* * *

I woke up with my alarm screaming at the highest pitch

"Turn it off turn it off turn it off!" Grace squealed. I walked over to the alarm and hit it with my fist

"I said turn it off! Not go breaking it with your freaking fist" she groaned

"Sorry! The alarm annoyed me, and I know karate" I said letting he read between the lines

"Great. So now we have to buy another one" she complained

"Or we use our phones, you know, like normal people do" I reminded her

"Stop being so smart Kimberly" she snarled

"Woah, somebody's cranky when they're woken up early" I joked

"Funny. I'm dying of laughter" she said in monotone

"Whatever Grace. I'm going to have a shower.

"Kay. I'm going to set up your outfit" she said

I walked into the bathroom and stripped out of my clothes hopped into the bathtub. I let the water spray on my blonde hair and enjoyed my shower.

Once I got out I threw on my underwear and wrapped a towel around my body. I walked out seeing Grace searching through her makeup probably looking for something to do with me.

"I'm done" I said

"Good put on the first outfit we made you wear yesterday" she ordered

"Oh, the one with the matching shoes that tried to KILL me?" I asked

"Yeah those" she replied with

"Okay" I said before putting the outfit on letting Grace shower if she wanted to

I first began with drying my hair, applying a heat protectant on and thoroughly beating my hair letting all the water fall out. I then brushed and straightened my hair, parting it on the left side and letting my fringe fall on the right. I stared at the mirror for a while before giving up and pinning my fringe back straightening the rest of my hair. My fringe had grown out a couple of weeks ago and I've been to lazy to go get it re-cut.

After I put the skirt and the tights on, I realised I needed help with the top again. But, almost as if on cue, Grace came out wearing her black lace long sleeved t-shirt with a pair of shorts. He hair still soaking wet she did my top for me. Grace was in the middle of straightening and curling her long brown hair when I shouted "I'm gonna go get some breakfast!"

"Nope. You sit your butt down! I'm going to do your makeup!" She said

"I'm going to eat, so you can get ready properly. I'm be up in fifteen minutes" I explained

"Fine. Fifteen minutes" she warned before letting me skip off downstairs.

"So Kim, what do you want to eat?" Poppy asked me burning her pancakes

"Where's mom?" I asked

"She went to work. I'm making breakfast" she stated

"Why so early?!" I asked

"Because she had an early meeting she forgot to tell you about

"Oh, what are you cooking?" I asked

"Pancakes" she replied holding up a burnt one

"Do you know how to make toast?" I asked

"Yes Kim. Everyone knows how to make toast. Why?" she questioned

"No reason. I just don't want your burnt pancakes" I said giggling

"Whatever Kim. This is the first one. Wait a while, the second one will be a perfect gold!" She boasted

"Uh huh, sure" I replied

I waited a while, patiently I should add, for Poppy to make a non-black pancake. She threw (her fifth) pancake in the bin.

"Why can't I have toast?!" I whined

"TOAST IS FOR LOSERS!" She snapped clearly fully determined

"KIM COME UP!" I heard Grace scream

"Times up, be a doll and put some toast in the toaster please? Thank you" I teased as I ran upstairs. When I got upstairs Grace looked really pretty, she always does but whatever, with her curly brown hair that came up to the bottom of her rib cage.

"Sit, and try not to die" she said evilly

"Your scary Grace" I admitted

"Yes, and that's why Jack should be careful with your feelings" she replied

"Please! 2nd degree black belt who will kill him, if he does anything again" I said

"That's my girl, now sit" she ordered as I complied

I closed my eyes as I felt multiple brushes poking and prodding my face. I also felt my face being layered with an endless amount of makeup before the torture finally ended.

"You done?" I asked opening one eye

"Yep, you are now officially beautified" she said

"I like your hair by the way, it's cute" she said

"Thanks" I smiled

"Now let's go!" She said throwing my bag at me. I tried to slip unnoticed in the flats that were currently covering my feet

"Kim?" Grace asked

"Yes?" I replied with my voice going higher. For gods sake!

"Forgetting something?" She questioned with one eyebrow up

"Um... Thanks Grace, your a life saver, I forgot my phone" I lied before grabbing my phone off the bed

"Kim. Shoes. Now!" Grace ordered

"Damn it!" I complained before slipping on the devils people call footwear

"Just remember, if I fall to my death, I never liked these shoes." I joked before attempting to run away. That failed miserably when I fell face flat onto my carpet.

"You didn't fall to your death, but right now, I bet your wishing you did" she snarled evilly as I tried to get up

"Um...I was joking?" I asked my voice going about three octaves higher

"Get up you idiot!" She joked before smiling

"How am I going to walk?" I groaned

"The trick is to not put all of the weight on the heel of your foot" she whispered

"Thanks" I smiled before walking down the stairs. It was still hard but it helped a lot

"Hey Kim! Grace! Uriah asked if you guys wanted a ride to school?" Poppy asked

"Sure!" We both said at the same time

"By the way, your toast is on the counter. Yours too Grace" she said

"I see pancake making failed" I smirked

"Shut up and let me get dressed" she laughed

We both went to the counter and started eating watching Poppy run upstairs to get dressed

"Thank goodness we have a ride" I said relieved

"Yeah, I have no idea how you would've managed to walk to school in those shoes" she laughed

"Hmm... I wonder why? Oh yeah! Maybe it's because these shoes were BOUGHT BY THE DEVIL SPAWN!" I shouted

"Hey! I am no devil spawn!" Grace complained

"Oh sorry. I forgot. You ARE the devil" I teased

"Yeah! And don't forget" she added

"Yeah yeah" I smiled

"Where were you yesterday?" She asked randomly

"Grace. I was with you the whole of yesterday" I said slowly

"Yeah obvi! I mean where did you go with Jack?" She cleared

"Oh. Um he stole my phone so I got it off him" I said partially lying

"Wow. Fifteen minutes trying to get a phone off someone" she stated

"Fine. I then kicked his ass" I bragged

"That's my girl" she stated

"Have you heard the new Ed Sheeran song All The Stars?" I asked

"No, but I know it has something to do with the book you started yesterday" she stated

"You mean finished yesterday" I corrected

"What?! You finished it in a day?" She said

"You seem shocked" I teased

"Yeah because you didn't cry?" She explained

"Cry? Well it's extremely sad that Aug- wait. How do you know something worth crying over happened?" I questioned

"Ruby told me that her, Rosie, Julie and a few other people read it together and cried together" she said munching on her toast

"Yeah something terrible happens" I said

"But you didn't cry. You cried over Divergent" she mocked

"Allegiant. And because...well because what happened was expected towards the ending. Allegiant was a massive surprise" I said

"Anyway back to the song..." She continued

"Oh yeah. I'm in love with that song!" I squealed

"Yes, just like last week you were 'in love' with that Ellie Goulding song" she said

"Beating Heart!" I corrected

"And that Ariana Grande song for mortal instruments" she added

"I love ALL Ariana Grande songs!" I said

"Yeah that's true!" She added

"Okay I'm ready!" Poppy said walking downstairs. She was wearing a black slim lace belted 3/4 sleeve skater dress.

"I'm borrowing that dress next!" I shouted

"Since when did you turn girly?" Poppy asked

"well. Your my sister, and Grace is my best friend, it doesn't take long to turn girly" I stated

"Can we leave? I think Uriah's getting impatient" she stated before walking out the door me and Grace behind her

"Yeah. It's not our fault you took ages making useless pancakes" I mumbled

"Shut up Kim" she stated before hopping into the car claiming shot gun. Me and Grace both sat in the back whilst Poppy gave Uriah a quick peck on the lips

"Hi Girls" Uriah smiled

"Hey Uriah!" I said from the back

"Hey" Grace joined

"Thanks for the ride" I mentioned

"Your welcome girls. By the looks of your shoes. I'm guessing I picked the right day" he laughed

"Yeah. Thank your girlfriend" I said

"Hey! Grace bought it. I just approved" Poppy accused

"Kim's short. She needs the height. Especially next to Jack Brewer" Grace said

"Thanks Grace(!)" I said sarcastically

"Wait. Jack Brewer? Kim. He's a player" he warned

"Trust me. I know" I sulked


	6. Chapter 6: The Fluff

**Jack's P.O.V**

"Yeah man, I'm not kidding...she flipped me!" I exclaimed. I was in the middle of explaining mine and Kim's Karate beat down

"Yo, you better not break Kim's heart again! She'll kill you next time" Jerry said

"Yeah, Jack, and so will Grace" Justin added

"Oh _course_ you had to bring Grace into this conversation" Jerry teased

"Shut up!" Justin snapped

"Whatever man, you have it bad" I scoffed

"It's not funny! She's different" he whined

"Yeah, but what about your ex-crushes on Mia, Camila, Anna and Donna" Jerry listed

"Yeah! But I only liked them for looks. I mean Grace is beautiful, but her personality. She's just different you know? She's not a slut" He gushed

"Yeeaahh...and now you sound like a girl" Jerry mocked.

"Leave her alone man, it's not her fault she's got a crush" I joined

"I am not a girl!" He whined

"Fine but you gotta admit your crushing like one" I said

"Yeah" Jerry added

"Whatever" Justin sulked.

After he said that I felt as if everything slowed down. I looked towards the door, just in time -might I add, to see Kim walking with her hair flying behind her. She looked beautiful. She was wearing a crop top and a skirt. It showed off her toned stomach and you could tell karate did her well. Maybe even gymnastics. Her legs seemed to go on for ever, she's skinnier than most of the girls, but I could tell that she didn't starve herself to keep her figure. I remember when we were friends that she actually tried putting _on_ weight. She just has a genetic thing with her mom and aunties. She feels as if she's too skinny for anyone's liking but I think she was perfect. Her body was part of any guys dreams and not because of the obvious reasons. I then realised that I was staring for more than too long but I guess I wasn't the only one staring at her because I heard multiple wolf whistles.

I clenched my fist, I was the possessive jealous type...there I admit. When Brody Carlson started talking to Kim yesterday I was beyond annoyed. But when he started making her uncomfortable I had to fight the urge to kill him that's how much he anno- I was snapped out of my thoughts when I felt someone push me towards Kim

"Sup Kimberly" I grinned smugly

"Not much Jackson" she said mimicking me

"Why you gotta be so cold?" I whined in a joking manner

"Why you gotta know my full name?" She said, again, mimicking me

"It's not my fault you told me" I smiled

"Yeah whatever" she replied her expression matching mine. I think I almost saw a blush creeping on her face but I couldn't tell because a cold gush of air came and surrounded me. If I found it cold...how did Kim feel?

"It's freezing. I'm going to _kill_ Grace for making me wear this" she muttered

"Here" I said before removing my leather jacket and holding it out for her

"How cliché. The 'give your jacket to the girl thing'" she laughed as I chucked too "don't worry, I'm fine" she added

"I didn't ask about whether you wanted it or not. I want you to wear this" I demanded

"Jack... I don't need it seriously. It's like, the middle of summer" She continued

"Yeah, I don't care what month it is. It's Seaford and the next thing you know its snowing tomorrow" I said

"Jack..."

I placed the jacket over he shoulders and smiled a little

"Of all the cliché movies I've heard about, I've _never_ seen the guy force the girl to wear the jacket" she laughed

"Well we're not as cliché as you thought are we?" I asked before continuing "wait..._heard_ about?"

"Yeah... I don't do girly chick flicks. I'm more of a book loving, tree climbing, butt kicking nerd" she laughed. I was going to say that she wasn't a nerd, but then she'd switch at me for contradicting myself.

"Okay, so what movies do you watch?" I asked curiously

"Well... I don't really do movies" she stated

"Okay books"

"Well I've read the divergent series. And you cannot say ANYTHING about how it's a chick flick with love and blah blah. I read it because of the war and the factions"

"Okay!" I said holding up my hands in defence "I've seen the movie"

"Really?" She asked her eyes twinkling. 'Finally!' I thought to myself. She's softening up

"Yeah. And I loved it"

"Then..." She began stepping forward. I like where this is going.

"YOU ARE A PANSYCAKE!" She screamed stepping back

"Pansycake?" I questioned with one eyebrow up. What is it with this girl and made up vocabulary?

"You don't know what that is?" She asked

"Nope"

"And that's WHY you're a pansycake!" She commented

"What IS a pansycake?" I asked again

"It's dauntless slang for coward"

"I'm not a coward though"

"It's also for those who are in love with the movie but haven't read the books"

"Makes sense. Anyway what faction do you think you belong in?" I asked. This conversation was keeping her interested so I thought I'd carry on

"Um... Probably be divergent. With Erudite and Amity. I'm _not_ cut out for abnegation and I lie waaayyyy too much for candor" she stated

"What about dauntless? I think you'd actually be kinda perfect for dauntless" I said making her blush

"Maybe... But I guess I'd probably trip and fall over the chasm" She said "I'm kinda clumsy" she added

"I doubt that. Okay enough of divergent. Any other books?" I asked

"Um... I've read SOO many. But I think the only one that made me cry like the divergent series was 'The Fault In Our Stars'" she stated

"You cried?"

"You will too in 2017. And with the fault in our stars, it's really sad"

"Oh. 2017?"

"When the Allegiant movie -part two- comes out"

"TV shows?" I asked

"The Vampire Diaries and Pretty Little Liars" she muttered before looking down allowing another blush to creep up.

"What happened to no chick flicks?" I chucked

"Okay Brewer. The Vampire Diaries has blood sucking vampires who kill their enemy by ripping their hearts out and witches that can make someone's brain EXPLODE with a simple Latin verse" she stated

"Okay! Fine fine. That's a valid point. But seriously Pretty Little Liars?" I asked

"Pretty Little Liars is about a girl who was murdered. And four other girls who are being threatened with secrets only the dead girl knew about. Oh yeah, and let's to forget about the fact that SHE WAS MURDEDED!" She explained

"You make even the _girliest_ TV shows sound scary" I commented. She laughed a little before smiling

"It's what I do" she added

"So you don't watch twilight... Do you?" I hated twilight with a burning amount of passion

"Gross! Vampires do not SPARKLE! Oh and these guys feed on bunnies! BUNNIES!" She screeched as I chuckled

"Nice to know that you actually are NOT a girly girly freak" I commented

"Oh and don't tell Grace I said that about twilight, I doubt she'd let me out alive" she giggled

"Your cute you know that?" I said making her blush the fourth time today. She didn't reply, she just continued smiling and walking with me. I was going to go to the cafeteria but I saw Kim head to the library so I jogged up to her stopping her halfway

"Why aren't you eating? What happened to 'trying to gain weight?'" I asked

"Forgot my purse in Poppy's boyfriend's car" She explained. Why was she in her sister's boyfriend's car?

"Well, in that case... I'll buy your food" I suggested

"I'm okay. I'm sure one day won't kill me" she reasoned

"Kim"

"Jack"

"Please?"

"No"

"Come on"

"Fine, but I'm paying you back"

"Fine" I grumbled before grabbing her hand and pulling her to the cafeteria

"Grab whatever you like" I said

I watched her as she grabbed a muffin

"Come on Kim!" I groaned

"Fine!" She said before grabbing a cheese sandwich "happy?"

"Extremely" I said whilst grabbing the same thing as Kim and two lemonades and paying. Kim loves lemonade and my love I mean LOVE. She said if she could marry it...she would. Kim had a sour craving from time to time and it's crazy! She can finish a lemon by herself if she wanted to and trust me when I say this, she will eat it the same way she eats an orange. She's crazy I swear!

"Here you go Kimmy" I smiled handing her the lemonade

"Seriously. I will flip you. Right here. Right now" she warned

"Sorry!" I replied hands up

"Better." She smirked. I grabbed a chair for her at an empty table and watched her sit down, I did the same afterwards.

"I let you win by the way" I teased. I really didn't. At first it was my plan. I went easy. But after that I realised how good she was and I started actually trying. But she kicked my butt anyway.

"Keep believing that Brewer" she laughed

"I did I swear"

"Really? Coz if you did, you wouldn't admit it" she replied smugly

"Damn your smart" I mumbled

"Thanks I know" she giggled

"Oh and ever so humble" I replied sarcastically

"That too!" She said taking a sip of lemonade

"I was being sarcastic" I stated

"As if I didn't notice" she scoffed "like you said...I'm the queen of sarcasm"

She began shuffling her feet uncomfortable. I looked under the table to see her wearing shoes that looked as if they could kill someone. I swear I'm not kidding. If she stabbed someone with them, I'm pretty sure they could die.

Note To Self: Don't piss Kim off today

"Your shoes. They're actually scaring me" I said

"Yeah well at least you don't have to wear them because I swear I'm going to die!" She complained

"Why did you wear them?" I asked. She opened her mouth to say something but I interrupted "actually don't answer that, I here Grace's name come out enough from Justin's mouth"

"He really likes her doesn't he?" She asked

"Yeah like really bad" I assured "I can tell she likes him as well"

"She does. But she doesn't want to go out with him" she informed

"Why?" I questioned

"Because... She thinks he'll play her" she confessed

"Why?" I asked again

"Seriously? Can't you think of other questions?" She giggled

"Nope"

"Well he liked Camila and Mia and Anna and Donna" she listed

"He claims she's different" I replied backing him up

"Yeah and what did he say about the other girls?"

"That their diverse, unique, distinctive but never different" I said

"Jack. They're all synonyms" she said with a deadpan tone

"Huh?" I asked really confused. Stop using big words!

"They all have the same meaning!" She explained

"But the way he talks about her. He never talked about them the way he talks about her" I explained "Kim. They're all extremely hot...do you agree?"

"Yeah they're all really pretty" she agreed

"But he never ONCE talked about how hot or sexy she was. He always described her as beautiful or stunning or gorgeous. And he would be constantly talking about her personality. How sweet and smart she was. I know my man. He's whipped. But trust me. He likes her a lot" I reassured

"Really?" She questioned biting her lip. She looks really cute whilst doing that

"Yeah" I mentioned

"It's weird you know?" She said

"What is?"

"Me and Grace. We're best friends. But we're so opposite. She's queen of the cheerleaders, I'm queen of the dorks. She's beautiful and I'm just the dumb blond who tags along. I'm kinda not...well...pretty. At all. And she's got a guy whipped for her. It's funny how different we are" she confessed

"Listen Kim" I began, looking at her eyes. "You're not the queen if the dorks. Your a nerd yes" she laughed a little. "But your an amazing nerd. And you are no dumb blonde. Any guy with ears can tell. We had about a five minute conversation and 99 out of those 100 words were not understandable" I smiled

"Your exaggerating" she blushed

"I think this is about the fifth time I made you blush" I smirked

"Oh god. You can tell?" She said getting redder by the second

"Yeah. You would put tomatoes to shame" I said before she lightly kicked me

"But it's cute. Oh and Kim. Your beautiful" I said


	7. Chapter 7: The Bet

Jack's P.O.V

I finished lunch with Kim, who was the dragged away by Grace. So I decided to go meet up with Jerry and Justin.

"She didn't even look at me today!" Justin whined

"Yo Justin. You only came to school an hour ago. And she wasn't in your last lesson. How can she see you?" Jerry asked.

"I don't know!" Justin continued complaining

"Can we deal with your pathetic love life later? I'm pretty sure Jack has something to tell us" Jerry said

"I do?" I asked as Jerry gave me an 'I'm begging you' look.

"Um... I mean. I _do_!" I corrected

"What is it Jack?" Justin asked

"Um... A little birdie told me that Grace Likes you back" I blurted out before realising that, Kim _probably wasn't _supposed to tell me about Grace's crush.

"Really? _Who_?" Justin asked practically bouncing in his spot

"Um... I don't know...?" I asked unsure of what to say

"Whatever man, we know it's Crawford" Jerry smirked

"We _do_? I mean, yeah we do!" Justin corrected

"And how would you know that?" I asked nervously

"Duh, you spent the entire lunch with her today. Also let's not forget who Grace's best friend is" Jerry grinned

"You were supposed to be the stupid one" I groaned

"I think I passed that on to Justin" he smirked

"Hey!" Justin whined

"Whatever ma-" I started before cutting myself off. I watched as Kelsey approached Jerry and kiss him on the lips.

"Gross man PDA much?" Justin said as he noticed that the little kiss had turned into a mini make out session.

"Whatever, you're just jealous that this isn't you and Grace" Jerry smirked as he unwillingly pulled away from his girlfriend

"Jerry, you dick" I groaned. Seriously? Another fight between them?

"If she likes me back why won't she go out with me?" Justin moaned changing the subject, with the question directed at me

"Because, you my friend are a player. And she's a smart girl. Meaning that she thinks; you will move on like you did with Mia and Camila and all the other girls" I stated

"But I wouldn't do that to her!" He said

"Sure" I agreed sarcastically

"What are we talking about?" Kelsey asked

"Grace and Justin" Jerry enlightened whilst slipping his hand in hers

"Aw. They'd make a cute couple. Like you and Kim!" she grinned. Kelsey was like a sister to me she was just too sweet and I'm glad that she's going out with Jerry.

"I doubt Crawford will let me in again. She built walls around herself to protect her from getting hurt again" I stated

"What do you mean?" Justin asked. Maybe Jerry _did_ give Justin the dumb gene.

"She won't let me in again" I explained

"I saw you with her today" Jerry stated

"So?" I asked

"I saw the way she looked at you. The blushes...everything. She likes you" he stated

"And how would you know?" I asked

"Trust me. As a girl, I agree, he's right" Kelsey added. Well it did seem as if she liked me back today.

"Brewer!" I heard. I looked around to see none other than Brody Carlson smirking at me

"Excuse me guys, Kelsey" I said before walking off

I trudged towards Brody and his friends before asking

"What?"

"Care to make another bet?" He asked

"_Another_ one?" I asked

"That's what I said _idiot_" he mocked

"What does it involve this time?" I asked

"You mean _who_ does it involve?" He corrected

"Nope. No. I'm not doing this bet" I started before trying to back away

"Come on man! I'm not gonna make you kill someone" he groaned

"Then what?" I asked

"Just a simple kiss" he said

"I'm flattered. But I jus-" I began before getting cut off

"Not me _idiot_!" He snapped

"Then...?" I asked cautiously

"Crawford" he stated

"What about Crawford?" I questioned

"Kiss her-" he said

"I'm not playing with Crawford's heart and mind _again_" I stated "I did it once, I'm not doing it again" before walking away

"If she kisses back you can have my motorcycle!" He shouted behind me. I stopped. And turned around.

"And if she doesn't...?" I asked

"That...will be its own reward" he smiled evilly. Every inch of my brain was screaming no. This was _Brody Carlson_, he was evil. He wouldn't just let me off the hook. But I needed a new bike. And I've proved it today that she likes me back. If I win this bet, if she kisses me back. I'll ask her out. I'll have a girlfriend and a new bike.

_What if she finds out it was all part of a bet doofus?_

I'm sure she won't mind

_Wow you really don't know anything about girls do you_

I do! I've been out with loads of them

_Which you had dumped the next day_

Was I seriously having a fight with myself?

_Yes, now say no to the bet_

"Yes" I agreed. Take _that_ inner self!

_You really are an idiot aren't you?_

Whatever

"Good. I'm glad you see it my way. Oh and for your information. You have an hour to fulfil the bet. Or it's off. Tick tock Brewer. Tick Tock" he mocked

"An hour?" I asked shocked

"No, actually. I see Crawford and her girls. Now. In front of me" he demanded

"Now?!" I cleared

"That's what I said _idiot_. Are you partially deaf or something? Because you seem to be repeating everything" he groaned

"Okay. It's now or never" I said (mostly to myself) but I guess Brody had heard

"Yeah it is Brewer. Chop chop" he ordered.

I ignored the comment and walked over to Kim and quickly dragged her away from her friends.

"I swear to god I will rip your eye- Jack?!" she said

"It's me" I smirked

"You scared the freaking shit out of me you idiot!" He shouted

"My plan babe" I smirked.

"What happened to _nice_ you?" She asked

"Well I _was_ going to be nice. But then you threatens to rip out my eyes" I joked as I watched her giggle

"Oh here's your Jacket by the way" she said handing me the Jacket

"Keep it. It looks good on you" I smiled

"I can't _keep_ your Jacket" she stated

"Why?" I asked

"Because. It's your jacket" she stated unable to find any other words

"So what? I had loads of the same one. Keep it" I stated giving her a genuine smile

"What did you need?" She asked blushing and grinning at the same time

Without answering I placed a long kiss on her lips. I don't understand why I felt sparks running through my lips and travel down to my stomach, but I did. I then realised that the feeling in my stomach wasn't just the sparks. I felt empty in my stomach. Why? Because she wasn't kissing back. I continued kissing and thought a little bit before remembering something. Kim had never kissed anyone. I am stealing her first kiss.

I pulled back and saw rage in her eyes; I saw her fists clenched so hard that it looked as if blood was going to pour out of her palms.

"Shit, Kim. I didn't re-" I began before feeling a sharp pain on the side of my face, accompanied by the loud sound.

She slapped me.

Kim Crawford slapped me.

And everyone was watching, including Brody, Jerry, Justin, Kelsey, Grace, Rose, Rosie, Bella, Ruby, Milton and Julie.

It took me a while to register, but I finally did. I had approached Kim Crawford. Flirted with her. Watched her smile and giggle. And kissed her. All for a bet. Another bet. Another bet including her.

"What the _HELL_ is wrong with you?" She screamed not caring _who_ was watching us.

"Kim. I-uh-um-I" I stuttered not knowing what to say. What was I supposed to say?

'Oh. I placed a bet with Brody on you to see if you kissed me back. Turns out I lost, bummer, I won't be getting a motorbike'

Yeah that was the thing to say

_Told you so_

Seriously. Not now

_You should have listened_

Shut up

_You really need to listen to me more often_

What will it take for you to go away?

_An agreement_

Fine you were right. Happy?

_Very_

Whatever.

"Turns out you lost the bet Brewer! You won't be getting a new motorbike" Brody screamed.

Now was seriously not the time to shout that

"This was part of _a bet_?" She asked dangerously calm

"Kim, listen-" I started

"Was last time you got close to me part of a bet too?!" She snapped. I stayed silent with my head down not saying anything, trying not to make the situation worse.

"Oh my god. It wasn't_ it_?!" She asked tears threatening to spill.

"Kim" I started not knowing what to say

"So all this time I thought you were generally being nice I was wrong?" She questioned quietly this time.

"No Kim. I was being _generally_ nice at lunch. And every other time" I stated

"And how would I know to believe you?" She asked anger written across her face.

"Kim-" I started but got cut off again

"Save it Brewer. Just go away. I don't want to see you!" She screamed before throwing the jacket at me and running off, Grace following close by.

Kim's P.O.V

I ran into the bathroom and cried my heart out. That was _low_! Just when I thought that he was changing, when I began falling for him again.

"Kim are you ok?" Grace asked running in. I'm glad none of the other girls came in. I just needed my best friend at the moment

"No" I cried shaking my head

"Come here" she said opening her arms. I hugged her as she hugged me back. I just needed her at the moment.

"You wanna skip last period and watch the note book?" She asked. I nodded meekly. "I'll drive. But first. Let's get this makeup off your face. You are going to walk outside with your head held high. You are a beautiful girl" she continued.

She grabbed a bunch of wipes from her bag and got rid of the makeup on my face as I smiled lightly. I was finally in my own skin. Thank god.

"Let's go" she said before linking my arms with hers. We walked past all the people that had previously watched me cause a scene. I also walked passed Jack and his friends not handing him a second glance

* * *

I walked into my house with Grace behind me expecting us two to be the only ones home. But I jumped when I saw Poppy standing in front of me.

"Why aren't you in school?" She asked "were you crying?" I watched as her features softened at my state. I barely ever cried, so this was a shock for everyone.

"What happened?!" She asked trying to clear the air

"Jack" was all Grace needed to say before I felt the urge to cry again

"What did he do?" She asked

"He kissed her, and she didn't kiss back. It turns out she was part of a bet" Grace explained

"That's terrible" Poppy said

"Two bets" I croaked

"Come here sweetheart" she said as she opened her arms for me. My sister and I weren't like normal sisters. We fought, of course we did. But she was also like my second best friend. -After Grace that is

I ran into them and hugged her back. Right now I just needed Ice-Cream, some tissues and a really depressing movie.

"I have Ben and Jerry's" Poppy smiled almost reading my mind

"And I have the Notebook in my car" Grace said before running off to grab it

"I'll be back with the tissues" I said before running upstairs to grab my Mickey Mouse tissue box. I threw my bag onto the bed and I felt my phone buzz

_Jack: _  
_I can explain Kim. Just let me_  
_~2:28pm_

Seriously? Can he not take a hint?

_Kim: _  
_Screw you Jack_  
_~2:30pm_

_Jack: _  
_Please Kim_  
_~2:30pm_

_Kim: _  
_What are you going to say? 'I'm sorry for stealing your first kiss and that it was part of a bet_  
_~2:32pm_

_Jack: _  
_I completely forgot that it was the first kiss_  
_~2:32pm_

_Kim: _  
_Oh and I suppose that makes up for it right?_  
_~2:33pm_

_Jack: _  
_Of course not_  
_~2:35pm_

_Kim: _  
_Then?_  
_~2:35pm_

_Jack: _  
_I like you_  
_~2:35pm_

_Kim: _  
_I don't care_  
_~2:35pm_

_Jack: _  
_I have a crush on you. I realised it recently but I found out that I have a crush on you Kim. _  
_~2:37_

_Kim: _  
_Yes. All because I changed my outfit style and now dress like a slut_  
_~2:37_

_Jack: _  
_I liked you before. Well I'm pretty sure I did_  
_~2:37_

_Kim: _  
_Yes and that's why you stopped talking to me when I obviously felt the same_  
_~2:38_

_Jack: _  
_Kim..._  
_~2:38_

_Kim: _  
_Screw you!_  
_~2:38_

I turned my phone off and threw it to the other side of the room. I don't think I can continue typing without breaking my phone with my nails

"I'm back. I need to change out of these though" Grace said entering my room

"Okay" I smiled before collapsing on the bed. She grabbed her clothes out of the closet and got changed in the bathroom. I rummaged through my closet to find a black lace vest top and black pair of Pyjama shorts

I kicked off my shoes and threw my pyjamas on tying my hair up into a ponytail. Grace then walked out in a pair of leggings and a similar vest top to mine, only in red.

I grabbed the tissues that I had lazily thrown onto my bed and ran downstairs with Grace behind me.

The notebook was so terrible to watch. I felt as if my heart was breaking again. I cry every time I watch the movie and I don't even know why. I looked around to see my tissue box empty and Grace and Poppy finishing the Ben & Jerry's. I thought I was the one who needed comforting here, turns out I was wrong.

"Hey, Grace any more plans to cheer me up?" I asked hopefully, in a desperate need to liven up the depressing atmosphere

"I invited the guys over" She explained. She what?

"You what?!" I asked

"Chillax, I didn't invite Jack. I'm not retarded" she laughed

"Thanks" I smiled

"Whatever" she replied

"Poppy you wanna stay?" I asked

"I'm done with teenage drama. Sorry kiddo. I'm with Uriah tonight" she stated

"Staying over?" I clarified

"Yeah? Is that a problem?" She asked. Not in a snapping way, more in a worried tone

"It's fine" I smiled

"Great" she replied before leaving the house

"Doesn't she need clothes?" Grace asked

"She probably has a closet full of clothes at his house by now" I chuckled

"STAY SAFE!" Grace screamed after her

"SHUT UP GRACE" I heard her yell

* * *

It wasn't long until the guys knocked on my front door...and by knocked I mean pounded on repeatedly,

"Jesus Jerry!" I screamed as I ran to open the door

"Sorry...you guys are slow" he commented smirking

"You mean _girls_" I corrected

"Guys, girls, same thing" He chuckled before pushing past me

"Excuse his idiocy" Justin smiled

"If guys and girls were the same thing, Jerry, you would be walking around in a skirt" I smirked knowing I won "oh and it's fine Justin, come in" He also entered, this was the first time Justin and Grace were willingly in a room together. Gosh Grace loves me too much

"And girls would walk around knowing Karate. Wait you do. Point proven; guys and girls are the same" Jerry countered

"Yeah Jerry, I know karate, better than you in fact. So I would be careful about comparing me to a boy" I threatened but my tone teasing

"Yes ma'am" he commented

"So any plans?" Justin asked

"Truth or Dare anybody?" Grace asked

"Not with just us four. I'll call the girls" I smiled "You guys mind?"

"Call Milton and Jack- wait. Call Milton" He corrected

"Okay; I'll call Rosie, Ruby, Bella, Julie, Adam and Milton" I listed

"Adam?" Justin asked

"Rose would kill us if we didn't invite him" Grace stated

"Does she like him?" Jerry questioned

Me and Grace both exchanged a glance. We know that Rose likes him and that he likes Rose but she decided that she's not ready for a relationship and she doesn't want anybody apart from us knowing about the mutual feelings; especially Adam or his friends

"No" I replied after my five second blank

"They're best friends you know that" Grace added silently agreeing with me

"You guys alright? You both blanked out for a minute" Justin asked

"Yeah it's no biggie" Grace and I said at the same time

"Something suspicious is going on here" Jerry inferred

"It's nothing" We said at the same time

"Definitely something suspicious" Justin agreed

"Listen, we told you it's nothing" I lied, very badly, might I add

"Okay. But we've got our eyes on you tonight" Jerry smirked

"Stop smirking" Grace laughed throwing a pillow at him

"Stop hitting me" Jerry chuckled throwing the pillow back

By then they were in a full blown pillow fight.

"Stop hitting me Grace" Jerry laughed throwing her over his shoulder.

"Let me go Jerry!" She squealed

"Not until you apologise" He demanded

"_Never!" _She screamed

"Enjoy being upside down. I wonder how long it takes for your blood to rush to your face" Jerry teased

"Okay I'm sorry I'm sorry" She finally admitted gasping from her laughter as Jerry put her down. I had expected them to depart almost immediately but they just stood there, staring into each other's eyes intently.

Now it's just creepy

I decided to clear my throat in order to separate them. They both blushed furiously before Grace was by my side again.

Grace and Jerry?

I had never thought of them like that...

You know what?

**I ship it**


	8. Chapter 8: The Kiss

Songs Listened To In This Chapter:

How To Save A Life -The Fray

Never Say Never -The Fray

Heart by Heart -Demi Lovato

All Of The Stars - Ed Sheeran

Beating Heart - Ellie Goulding

When the Darkness Comes -Colbie Caillat

Kim's P.O.V

"Okay, the guys should be over in a few minutes. You wait, I need to" I said. I was looking for an excuse so I could ask Grace what the _hell_ just happened a few moments ago. I started searching my mental list of excuses by repeatedly mumbling 'um' before I gave up and said

"search for food. With Grace. Help me Grace" I ran upstairs dragging Grace behind me when I heard Jerry call from the back.

"You're getting food from _upstairs_?"

"I'm a teenage girl who stores food in her room. _Judge me_" I sarcastically remarked before I watched him hold up his hands in defence. I mentally smirked at the fact that I was superior to him. I was superior..._right_?

"I'm kidding we need to change" I replied after thinking of a better excuse.

"Why? I like you like that" Jerry smirked.

We were wearing pyjama shorts and I was wearing a tank top whilst Grace was wearing a t-shirt. Of _course_ he did.

"Shut up Jerry"' Grace dead panned.

I managed to drag Grace upstairs, no further questions asked, before getting hastily stopped in the bedroom.

"What Kim?! We have guest downstairs. And I _happen_ to have a crush on one of them" She stated

"I know you have a crush on one of them. Just a little confused on which one" I plainly said

"You know it's Justin" she remarked after moment of silence.

"Do I really?" I asked

"What are you talking about?" She questioned clearly confused.

"Jerry..." I explained using my hands, waving them frantically, for emphasis.

"Jerry?" She asked scrunching up her nose. "Jerry is like my brother"

"No. He is _not_ like your brother" I stated

"Kim if you're implying what you think I'm implyi-"

"I am"

"Kim there are so many things wrong with that statement" She explained

"No there isn't" I defended

"Yes, there is. I would list them in order. But I don't know which are worse. Maybe it's the fact that I like Justin, or that Justin likes me back, oh and the fact that Justin is his best friend. Oh I know, let's not fail to acknowledge the fact that he has a girlfriend!" She explained.

"Oh." I replied pathetically. I forgot about Kelsey.

"Let's get changed" she said. She threw me a pair of skinny jeans and a Hollister top. Whilst she put on some jeggings and took off her t-shirt that she had thrown over her tank top about an hour ago.

"But Kelsey cheats on him most of the time" I explained after a few moments

"Yes and he cheats on Kelsey" She stated

She's not wrong. They're not necessarily cheating I guess. They just flirt so much with other people that it can be considered cheating. Kelsey and Jerry have a completely different time table, and I happen to be in Jerry's class. Anyway, I see how much Jerry flirts with other girls in class. He even flirts with me, he should know better to do so, but he really doesn't care. And Kelsey, well from what I've gathered, the days he's not in she flirts with Jack and Justin and everyone else. I don't even understand why. She even goes as far has holding Jack's hand whilst walking around the school. She sits on Justin's lap etc -Only when Jerry's not in, obviously.

None of them have ever pushed it enough to cheat on each other though. They haven't kissed anybody else whilst together. Is that good or bad? Because I seriously can't tell. If they _did_ kiss someone else, at least we would know where they stand. But they don't. They push each other to the limit.

The worst thing is:

They know that the other may be possibly cheating on them.

Guess what?

_**They don't care.**_

That's what I will never understand about their relationship. But hey, if they're happy with that. Who are we to judge? (Well, we still judge. Just secretly)

"Then...why are you flirting with him?" I asked

"I'm not _flirting_. Plus, he flirts with everyone, doesn't mean he likes them" she explained, refusing to face the facts

"Yes, but he never goes red once getting caught. I've seen a smirk on Jerry Martinez. Hell, even Satan has seen a smirk on Jerry Martinez. But a blush? I doubt even Kelsey has seen that" I teased

"Well, if he didn't '_like_' Kelsey, why is he _going out with her_?" She mocked.

"Don't you know how they got together?" I asked

"No" she replied

"Are you serious?!"

"Yeah. I meant to ask. I just never knew how to"

"Well, Brody and Jerry made a deal"

"What deal?"

"It was a deal, that if Brody would ask out Camila, Jerry would ask out Kelsey"

"Was it a deal like; Jerry liked Kelsey, Brody liked Camila, they were too chicken to ask each other out so they made a deal that they would both ask the girls out?"

"No more of a; Jerry dared Adam to ask Camila out, and Brody dared Jerry to ask Kelsey out"

"That's pretty fucked"

"Yeah"

"But wait. Brody and Camila broke up like a week after. Why are Jerry and Kelsey still going out?"

"I don't know..."

"If you guys are done talking about my love life, you have guests, and I have no idea where the keys are" I slightly jumped out of both surprise and embarrassment that he figured out we were talking about him.

"Shit sorry" I said. I looked to Jerry to see him staring at Grace a second too long. I mentally smirked at myself before looking back at Grace to see what was so special. Of course. He'd never seen her in jeans, nobody has. And her tank top was probably a cm too low. Her being oblivious to both of our stares due to the fact that she was too busy typing on her phone.

"Can we go?" I asked snapping him out of his stare

"Yeah sorry" he replied

"One second Jer" I replied "you can go down, We'll be down in a sec"

"Kay" he said

I whispered in Grace's ear to pull up her tank top a little

"Shit" she muttered before pulling it up.

We both began walking downstairs behind Jerry.

He's not as stupid as he used to be as a fourteen year old. He's grown up, better looking, more intimidating -both personality and appearance. But he had a sense of humour. A _really_ good one. So the fact that two girls were talking about his love life, and not just any love life, one that started off as a deal, didn't faze him. Made him really cool. And I admired him for that

"Just out of curiosity, how much of our conversation did you hear" I hesitantly asked

"Not much. Why _were_ you guys talking about me anyway" he asked

"Um.." I heard Grace stutter

"Don't worry about it" he chuckled

"Is it true?" She asked. Probably an instinct. She was always curious.

"No, well kind of. The only reason I was dared to ask her was because I already liked her. I would never do that, you know that right?" He asked. I felt like he was asking Grace more than he was asking me.

"Yeah I do" she mumbled

"I haven't kissed a girl whilst I was with her" He continued

"But you flirt. _She_ flirts. Don't you get jealous when she flirts?" She asked

"No, because I know. At the end of the day, we still chose each other. And yes I flirt, hell I even flirt with Kim. And she's practically a guy" he smirked as I glared at him.

"Say that one more time-" I threatened

"Sorry Mamacita. Anyway, I flirt with every girl, and she flirts with every guy. But I know...in the end. She'll chose me. She always does. She's my always in the end" he explained

"Weird relationship you have" I muttered.

"Us? Weird? What about you and Jack? -Oh yeah. What the _hell_ happened today?" He asked

I went downstairs to unlock the door for everyone who was waiting outside. Choosing to ignore the question that Jerry had asked me. From the corner of my eyes I saw Grace slap Jerry's arm and glare at him. I chuckled the slightest bit before inviting the rest in.

"Shouldn't you be telling me?" I finally answered

"What do you mean?" He asked

"He didn't tell you?" I asked. Why wouldn't he tell them? He's Jack's best friend. What the hell?!

"I know as much as you. I saw everything you saw and then I just walked away not letting him explain. He's a duck" he replied

"Duck?" Me and Grace questioned at the same time

"Dumb fuck" he replied

We both formed our mouthed in an 'O' shape before we began to greet out 'guests'.

* * *

"Okay everyone" Grace started "let's play Truth or Dare"

So far the people here were; Rosie, Julie, Kelsey, Adam and Milton.

"I'll go first" I heard Julie shout and I laughed. We observed her as she spun the bottle, my eyes followed the rotating piece of empty glass as I watched it stop on me.

"Damn" I muttered

"Truth or dare Kim?" I heard Julie laugh evilly. Julie's not all everyone thinks she is. She's insanely smart, crazy freaking scary, and slyly evil. Damn her.

"Truth" I hesitantly answered

"Which question would you most dread to be asked?" She asked with a smirk. I looked around at everyone who looked confused to why she would ask that. I think Jerry and I were the only ones to understand. If I answer truthfully, they have the next question for me. She's a really smart chick.

But what would I dread to be asked?

Who do I like?

No. They wouldn't ask. I'm pretty sure they understood that it's a touchy subject after today.

Who would I date?

That's literally asking who I like...

Most embarrassing experience?

I don't even know the answer to that question

"Why did I start dressing differently"

"Yeah, actually, why _did_ you start dressing differently?" I heard Kelsey ask.

Damn I forgot she was even here. We didn't even invite her. Ugh.

"Okay, I guess it's my turn to spin the bottle" I nervously said trying to change the subject. I touched the cold glass material before slowly flicking my wrist letting the bottle spin. I watched the bottle twirl in a fast pace, and it stopped in front of Milton

Great. He barely even talks to me. What am I supposed to ask him?

"Truth" He answered before I even got to ask him the sacred question.

Might as well play safe.

"If you only had 24 hours to live what would you do?" I asked.

"Boring" I heard Adam cough as I watched Rosie gently nudge him...interesting.

"I don't know. This question seems illogical, because I don't have 24 hours to live, so there isn't really something I would want to do. I mean the moment of realising that you have only 24 hours of living gives you an adrenalin rush, making you want to do some-" Adam cut him off before he couldn't continue

"Shut up Milton, I'll spin" I watched as he spun the glass...rude.

"Oh shit" I heard Julie swear

"What? What's wrong?" I asked

"I forgot, my sisters coming from London today and I'm supposed to be at the airport in an hour" she explained

_Of course she does. _

"I'll drive you there" I heard Milton offer

_Of course he will. _

They both exited and then there was seven of us. Hey, sevens still better than four, right?

"I'll spin again" Adam offered, due to the fact that nobody was paying attention to the twirling glass, the first time.

I watched the bottle land on Jerry. This should be interesting. Jerry and Adam don't necessarily hate each other. But they aren't best friends either...

"Play seven minutes in heaven with Grace" he began

"Dude..." Jerry threateningly took a step towards Adam

"Yeah seriously man, he has a girlfriend" I watched Justin speak. Oh shit. He's here too

"I know he does. And I know you like Grace. But it's a dare" Adam laughed

"Just go-" I saw Kelsey whisper

"But-" Jerry started

"I trust you, always in the end, remember?" Kelsey assured

"Always in the end" he agreed before taking Grace's hand gently and leading her to the bedroom.

As much as I ship it

_Adam's a dick. _

Grace's P.O.V

I tried to ignore the numb feeling on my palms as I felt his, in mine

I don't even know what's gotten into me. I like _Justin_. I don't want to seem like some slut caught in a fucked up love triangle. I really don't want to be like Bella or Elena. _(Even though Elena shouldn't even be in a triangle. Open your eyes bitch, Damon Salvator! #Delena)_

But they're not vampires

Or brothers

Or enemy's.

They are best friends.

And I can't ruin that for them.

What the hell am I talking about? Jerry and Justin won't fight over me. Jerry doesn't even _like_ me

As much as I try, I can't stop replaying the blush stained on his cheeks from earlier today, and I sure as hell cannot ignore the fact that he's still holding my hand. Even though we've been in the bedroom for the last 40 seconds.

"Are you going to talk? Or are we going to be standing here in silence for the next 5 minutes and 47 seconds?" He questioned with a hint tease and chuckle looking at his watch mockingly

"Sorry" I said, practically feeling my cheeks being painted a faint coat of red.

"Why would he send us both upstairs?" I quietly asked. But. I already knew the answer. Kim thought we liked each other. Why wouldn't Adam?

"Because he's a dick who's still pissed at Kelsey for breaking up with him" He replied finally letting go of my hands. As soon as he dropped my hands, they felt cold missing the warmth that he had radiated it with.

_Snap out of it Grace. __**Stop**__!_

"I forgot they went out" I mumbled.

"You're awfully quiet today? What's on your mind?" He asked with a hint of concern and not just curiosity. He sat on the bed and pulled me down too.

"I feel terrible for Kim, that's all" I lied. It's not like I don't feel bad for Kim. I really do. But that's not why I've been zoning out every few seconds...like I am right now

"Yeah" he agreed seemingly unconvinced "Jack's an idiot for making a bet. But I can't help but feel that there's a reason behind why he did it"

"The first time was a bet too" I muttered feeling really bad for Kim now more than ever.

"No it wasn't" he practically jerked back. "Well I supposed it didn't start off as one"

"What happened?" I asked cautiously

"I feel like I shouldn't tell you" he explained

"Oh" was all I could muster without feeling the need to snap at him.

_Shouldn't tell me? _

_**Shouldn't tell me?! **_

_His __**best friend**_ _broke the heart of __**mine**__. And he shouldn't __**tell me**__?! This is why I __**can't**_ _like him!_

"But I'll tell you anyway" he replied

_Or not..._

"What happened?" I asked again determined for an answer this time

"It started off as truth or dare. With the guys. Kinda like this one, only a bit harsher. And his dare was to break the walls of the innocent little Crawford" he said cringing at the memories.

"Go on" I urged him

"Well, he began doing it. But then he was about to back track when he started liking Kim, and then Brody bet him that he couldn't carry on with it. He said he knew a Jack would chicken out. And Jack doesn't like to be challenged. So he agreed to the bet" He replied

"Oh my god" I said out of shock "Jack. Liked. Kim"

"Likes" Jerry corrected

"Holy" was all I could say. I couldn't even say 'shit'

"You cannot tell Kim. Swear on my life that you won't. Not until Jack tells her himself" Jerry demanded

"Okay" I said. What was I thinking?!

"I swear on your life I won't tell Kim until Jack does himself" I found myself saying before my mind even processed the thought of it.

What did I just do?

"I'm serious you cannot tell her" he over-emphasised

"Okay I won't. But why?" I asked

"I think Jack should be the one to tell her" he admitted "but enough of Jack and Kim. They have been the centre of attention all around school"

"Why are we up here?" I asked

"Because it's a game" he explained

"No. Why are _we_ in here?" I asked again

"Because people are idiots who jump to conclusions" he informed

"That's true" I laughed a little. I looked out of the window of Kim's room and realised how dark it had actually gotten "it's so dark" I muttered to myself

"I can walk you home if you want" he offered. I felt his hands slowly brush along side mind

"Oh um, I'm staying here tonight" I explained

"How comes?" He asked

"Parents are at a business trip, as always" I told him

"Oh" was all he managed to reply with

"We still have four minutes in here" I smiled looking at my phone

"You realise that I wouldn't be as stupid as to go out with Kelsey as part of a dare, right?" He clarified

"I know" I mumbled

"Good" was all he could say before I felt a pair of soft lips fall on mine

My mind took a few seconds to realise what had been happening and despite how much I _knew_ I shouldn't kiss back, I did. His smooth lips brushed alongside mine kissing me soft and gently barely even touching my lips, and despite the lack of contact, I _still_ felt the sparks. I tried to push the nervous feeling down to the bottom of my stomach before I pulled apart. Slowly, but at the same time as Jerry.

What did I just do?

What did _he_ just do?

He kissed me.

"You _kissed_ me" I quietly accused

"I know" was all he could muster

"This is so wrong" I continued as I began pacing

"I know" he agreed

"Why?" I asked

"I don't know. You were there. And your lips were there. And I felt like you didn't believe me. And there's just something about you that makes everyone... Even me..." He rambled

"You have a girlfriend. And I kissed back. I _kissed back_! I'm a terrible person. Your best friend has a crush on me. Holy shit, your _best friend_ has a _crush_ on me! And I like him back. I may not like Kelsey, I despise her actually. But I can't. Oh my god I'm terrible" I began to scold myself.

"Your not terrible. _I_ kissed _you_" He said defending me.

"And _I_ kissed _back_" I said. But it just struck me what he did. He finally did it. He finally cheated on Kelsey. He destroyed their always in the end. "We can't tell them"

"What?" He asked

"We can't. Kelsey, well, she'll be heart broken. And Justin will hate you. I can't let that happen" I explained

"Okay we won't tell them" he replied

"Okay?" I asked

"Okay!" He replied.

My very own washed up Augustus.

How wonderful.

I felt my phone vibrate against my hand I checked it to see a text from Kim

_To Grace:_

_7 minutes are up come down. Did anything happen?_

_To Kim:_

_I have to tell you something after everyone leaves. _

_To Grace:_

_Okay._

"What's wrong?" Jerry asked

"Seven minutes are up" I said "Let's go down"

"Okay." He replied.

"But first" I said holding my finger up. I ran to the mirror and fixed my hair a little, and applied the lip gloss back on my lips.

"Let's go" he replied with

"Wait" I stopped again

"What?" I heard him chuckle

"This" I explained before wiping his lip with my finger, a teeny smudge of red lipstick was left on it.

"_Now_ let's go" I finally said

"Thanks" he replied.

We both walked downstairs together everyone looking up at us anxiously.

"So? Anything worth mentioning?" Adam asked

"Yes. We talked. For seven minutes. God Kelsey, your boyfriend is a bore" I lied hoping nobody caught on. Nobody has seemed to realised that I was lying through my teeth.

_All except one person, yes. You guessed it. _

_The slut I call my best friend,_

_Kim Crawford. _

Kim was actually one of the few people who had eyed me suspiciously before giving me a look that said '_later_'. Forget one of the _few_. She was the _only_ one. Good. I had to tell her either way.

"Are you sure nothing went down? I mean, you're hot Grace. And you and Jerry are perfect. What do you say? I ship Jace" Adam smirked

Kim's P.O.V

"What do you say? I ship Jace" I heard Adam say. I was too busy eyeing Grace's face, to take in the probable smug face that rested upon the dick Adam's face.

Grace seemed worried. And Jerry seemed quiet. Two things that _never_ happens to them.

"Shut the hell up Adam" Justin snapped

"Why? Do you have a crush on Grace? Oh of course you do. Who wouldn't?" This time, it didn't take long to spot the look of victory practically painted across Adam'a face.

"Your just pissed that Kelsey dumped you. That's why you're attacking Grace and Jerry. You can obviously tell they don't like each other" Justin accused

"Obviously tell? Dude, open your fucking eyes! He. Likes. Her!" Adam shouted

"STOP!" Grace screamed.

"Grace-" Jerry began

"Admit it Grace. You like Jerry. You want his lips on yours. You want to kiss him. You want him to dump Kelsey for you" Adam continued. I looked across to see Kelsey wanting to say something

"Will you guys SHUT UP?!" I finally screamed. And it's not any scream. It's not like when Grace screamed. No, I have an ear piercing screech. It's not something I use often. Only in certain situations. And I believe that this situation is perfect.

They all stared at me. I was pretty proud of myself for the silence that I had created...for about 15 seconds but they all began fighting again.

"What's wrong Kelsey? Have no words? I know why. You see it too don't you? I think you do... Why wouldn't you?" Adam persisted "they make the perfect couple. And you two...well you're opposites. But hey, if you think that opposites attract it-"

"Shut the fuck up!" Jerry finally snapped

"What the _fuck_ is wrong with you?!" Justin added

"He's just pissed that Kelsey broke up with him. That's why you're _screwing_ with her head" Jerry shouted

"I don't need to screw with her head. You and Grace are doing ju-" Adam was finally cut off by my dangerously quiet tone. The same tone that I had used with Jack. But this time I wasn't hurt. I was _pissed_

"Get the _fuck_ out of my house" I said to Adam.

"Oh I forgot you were here Kim. Although I don't know why, you were the centre of attention today" he

"Okay. You can stop now" Jerry threatened

"Or what? Let me remind Crawford about her little crush. How did it feel having his lips on yours. How did it feel giving away your first kiss?" He asked and I felt the little sickening feeling in my stomach again

"Oh yeah, I forgot, you didn't give him your first kiss. It was stolen. Another bet. What does he mean by another bet? What happened the first time Kim?" he asked looking smug and proud of himself.

"I said. Get. Out" I added

"Fine. Fuck you Martinez and fuck you Vargas" Was all Adam could say before I heard the door slam.

"I better go check on him" was all Rosie had said through the night.

_Of course she does. _

"Go" I said almost bitterly. He just fucking attacked six out of seven of us, the seventh member being her, and she's going to follow him.

Wow. Sisters before Misters seriously is a foreign subtext in her dictionary.

True friends my ass.

"Are you okay?" I heard Jerry ask. I was expecting him to ask Kelsey, hell even Grace. But he was looking me in the eyes.

"Yeah" I said. I expected it to be strong, as strong as my face could hold, but the crack in my voice betrayed me.

"No your not, come here" he said before hugging me.

I looked from his shoulder to meet Kelsey's eyes. Instead of a fiery glare that I was expecting from her, for hugging her boyfriend. She just mouthed to me

'Are you okay?'

I was glad that she wasn't jealous. There was nothing to be jealous about, if Jerry isn't my brother, than he is nothing to me.

'Yes. Thank you' was what I mouthed back pulling away from Jerry.

"I think we should leave" Justin said to Kelsey and Jerry and they both nodded in agreement.

"Do you want a walk home?" I heard Justin ask Grace.

Wait. _What_?

Justin just _spoke_ to Grace

"She's fine. She's staying here" -_No_ that didn't come out of my mouth. It came out of Jerry's. Should I be suspicious?

"Okay" Justin replied with, before all three of them walked out.

"We should get changed" I said before walking upstairs.

"Kim. Adam's a dickhead. He was pissed what Kelsey broke up with him, and that we were all sticking up for her" She tried to comfort

"It's fine" I replied "what did you want to tell me?"

"Jerry Kissed me" she mumbled

"What?! No way! That's awesome!" I screamed

"No it really isn't" she complained

"Did you kiss back?" I asked

"Yes"

"He likes you!"

"I think he does"

"Do you like him?"

"I don't know..."

"Why don't you?"

"Because he probably was confused or something, that's probably just it..."

"Okay this is where you stop. Jerry and Grace have flirted with so many different people but they have never ever cheated. And he's unavailable despite the fact that he kissed you?" I questioned

"That doesn't change the fact that he's unavailable" she muttered

"God this is such a mess"

"It really is"


	9. Chapter 9: Adoption

**Hey Guys,**

**So, I've been giving this a lot of thought recently and I have finally come to a conclusion. I want to give this story up for adoption. I know, I know, I'm a terrible person. But I feel like the story-line is just so complex and different and I feel like my writing skills don't give the story justice. To be honest, I'm crap at bad boy stories. I tried a bad boy story when I first came on Fanfiction. And I thought I'd try it again, but I'm just as bad as last time. Maybe even worse. So I thought. I'd give this story up for adoption. But it's not going to be as simple. **

**Because I feel like the storyline is actually pretty good that started off as cliché but took a pretty weird turn, I'd like to actually read the outcome myself. **

**So the deal is, if you have an interest in adopting the story, PM me with ****_your_**** version of the ****_next_**** chapter. The best and most interesting next chapter will have my permission to adopt it. **

**Good luck!**


End file.
